ouran love Is Choice
by Xx.EMO-MAMA.xX
Summary: Not good at summaries... random angsty ministory fanfics of requested pairings...


Ouran love is choice

Tamaki Is Gone...Fat Chance!  
The day I met Kyoya, I thought I never could have a better friend, and I think that still to this day. He is the only one whom kept me sane, until today. Today was the day I was my happiest; today I treated everyone well to my fullest extent. I didn't make a single person feel annoyed, and I didn't make anyone suspicious either.  
I didn't want to...but I couldn't stand it, my grandmother kept hanging my mother and father's mistakes over my head; she has been saying it was a mistake to grant me kindness for years…but today it felt too horrible to hear.  
It was eleven o'clock at night and I was still sitting in Music Room 3, thinking of what to do next. I saw that my only option was to get away from it all, without seeing anyone hurt, though I knew they would be.  
Taking my head out of my hands, I looked out the window and smiled as I remembered all my friends and how they helped me. Standing, I walked out of the room, pausing to close the door gingerly, for I knew it would be my last time seeing that familiar door again...  
Turning back, I walked towards the staircase leading to the roof, my destination of choice for where I would leave well enough alone. (Not sure what this phrase is…it seems like it would mean that he was going to live, not kill himself. Replace with 'leave this world'?)Seeing the open sky at this hour, stars twinkling in welcome (finish sentence, please. Not sure what you would want me to put here). They would welcome me to their resting place soon enough. Swiftly making my way to a box hidden behind the opening to the roof, I opened the lid and took out the notes inside my jacket pocket, placing them lightly within the uniform. Turning my face to the sky again, my eyes teared up as I thought about how badly everyone would react. The worst of them, I knew, would be Kyoya...  
Kyoya, even his name brings me happiness I cannot contemplate. Looking back on all our time together, I regretted not kissing him the day I went over to his house. I regretted it with every fiber of my being.  
But it's too late for regret now. I wiped away my tears and stood on the edge of the roof, as close as I could muster without losing balance and falling too early. Taking one deep breath, I felt a breeze blow lightly in my face, comforting me in what I hoped to be my last moments. Accepting that I couldn't look back now, I decided it best not to look death in the face, and instead turned around.  
Closing my eyes, I leaned back until I felt nothing but gravity's pull and the wind lashing around me.  
But as I took what I thought to be my last breath, I felt it all stop with a thud, a thud I knew would not be death, but a stopping point. My eyes shot open as I felt a warmth wrap around me, and I snapped my head up to see Kyoya, his face filled with concern and worry.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing Tamaki?!" he shouted, his voice cracking like he was on the verge of tears, though his eyes were shrouded from view by the moonlit sheen covering his glasses. My own eyes tearing up, I felt relieved as I turned in his grasp and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tears fell quietly down my cheeks as I sobbed with joy as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, causing his unshed tears to fall upon my shoulder as mine did upon his.  
"I didn't know what else I could do..." I whispered. Even though I did not trust my voice, I knew Kyoya needed to hear what I could muster...  
A few minutes passed as we sat in one another's embrace. I never wanted to let those few moments away from my grasp. But as the flood of that feeling encased me, he pulled away, lifting my chin as I did with our guests at the host club. But I knew for a fact that the darkened look in his eye was far different from the look I gave them. This look was filled with unadulterated lust and love, shocking me and causing my eyes to widen.  
"K-Kyoya?" I whispered timidly. As I gazed at the Shadow King I had come to love, all the he did was smirk, causing my expression to drop as my eyes fell to my lap, so tauntingly near to his. With that he grasped my chin roughly, and before I had time to protest, I felt a warmth against my lips.  
Eyes flying wide once again, I noticed that it was his lips against mine. I had dreamed of this moment for as long as I have known Kyoya, but it shocked me all the same. And as his tongue swiped out at my bottom lip, I gave in, closing my eyes and parting my lips. The muscles in my shocked, tensed shoulders relaxed to nothing and my arms snaked their way up around his neck, my hands finding a comfortable place tangled amongst his dark hair.

And then they had sex on the rooftop. Jk, I'll do that in a sidestory... TE AMO MIS AMIGOS!1


End file.
